


Heights

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Oliver Wood x Reader where Reader is afraid of heights please?





	Heights

“I thought this was a date” you said to your boyfriend who you had your arm linked with, Oliver had his broom stick in his other hand, holding onto it tightly, you were starting to believe that he only wanted you around so that you could keep him company while he practices and had cleverly disguised his plan as a date.

You stepped through the doors and out onto the lush green grass of the Quidditch pitch.

“It is a date, don’t worry” he laughed out, carefully nudging you with his elbow, you looked at him with an exasperated look “then what’s with your broom stick?” You asked him, making a small hand gesture towards it with your free hand. He paused for a brief moment and turned his head to look at you, his eyes then darting towards his broom stick, he knew that you were not going to like the real reason as to why he has his broom stick with him.

“Well…” He trailed off in a quiet voice, his eyes darting back up to you.  
“Well?” You questioned expectantly, waiting for his reply.

“Okay” Oliver breathed out as he remove your arm from around his and moved to stand in front of you, his hands at his side, for a moment he chewed his cheek and mentally debated in whether or not he should actually tell you but with you looking at him with a look that said he would be murdered if he didn’t he caved in. “Promise not to be mad at me?” He asked, he wanted to be sure before he said anything.

You purse your lips, swaying from side to side gently, “I promise” Oliver relaxed visibly and gave a short nod of his head, “well I was thinking that we could work on your fear if heights”, you stared at him, your mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

“No” you said quickly, turning away from him on the balls of your feet. You did not want to deal with it, not now not ever. Oliver grabbed your wrist gently to keep you from walking away from him, “come on, [Y/N] I promise I wont let you fall” you whipped around quickly, pulling you wrist away from his gently grip, raising your hands shoulder height and took a step back.

“Whoa, okay. Who said anything about being scared of falling?” You asked.

Oliver turned his head to the side a crease in his brow, “that’s what the fear of heights in, based on being scared to fall from a great height” he told you, you squinted your brows at him, tipping your head to the left, you reached a hand out to him, pressing your fingers against his arm and with a smile on your face, you told him, “I am going to let you in on a secret”, “okay…” He said slowly.

“The reason I hate heights has nothing to do with falling, it’s just that I really prefer to keep my feet on the ground… And maybe the falling is another factor.” Oliver stared at you and sighed heavily, taking a step back onto the pitch more as he made a sweeping gesture at the empty pitch.

“It’ll just be us here, if you’re worried that someone will see us” you puffed air out through your nose as you watched him take a few mote steps back onto the pitch, throwing your hands in the air “okay, fine” you told him, defeated, dropping your hands back down to your side, the palm of you hands slapping against your legs loudly, Oliver grinned widely as he dropped the brook stick to the floor.

“But!” you said quickly, holding a hand up and pointing a finger at him, “I will only get on the broom stick one time and one time only”, “That seems fair” he responded, smiling at you “I think that’s all I could really get you to do anyway” you stepped onto the pitch more and looked around at the empty stands, you really are alone there and started to wonder just how he had managed to get the pitch for the two of you, as usually one of the teams would want to practice so the pitch would be booked.

He offered a hand out to you, already having the broom stick hovering in the air, must have done that while you were distracted with your train of thought, you begrudgingly walked over to him and placed your hand into his, giving him a pointed look as he smiled at you as happy as ever. How could someone be so happy about lifting their feet off of the ground? How could someone be so happy about being in the air? Where by the way no human belongs, whether you are a witch, wizard or not.

Oliver pulled you closer to himself and smiled down at you, as he is considerably taller than you, “ready?” He asked softly, “no” you squeaked out in response, just looking at the floating brooms stick beside you was making you feel nervous about even considering getting on it, even if it is just for the once, you had tired everything in your power to keep away from being on a broom stick because of your fear of heights.

Oh how you’re now regretting to one ride, but then again it was Oliver that’s stood in front of you and when you’re with Oliver you usually make choices you wouldn’t usually make, in away he pushed you to do things that are way out of your comfort zone and some times, only sometimes you were happy about it, this however is not one of those times, so with a mix of fear and regret bubbling up inside of you, you got onto the low hovering broom stick.

Oliver got on behind you, an arm curling around you which caused him to pull you against himself, and for a moment the two of you sat on the broom, hovering not too far off of the ground, you assumed this was to get you could get accustom to the height, not that it would help you much because as soon as it started to rise you’d feel terrified.

“Okay, we’re gonna go up” he told you in a soft voice, you held onto his arm tightly and gave a nod of your head, your stomach felt as if it had done a lip, sending a shiver through you at the though, Oliver leaned forwards, pushing you forwards with him, you watched as he placed his hand onto the broom stick and as carefully and slowly as he could, as to not make you worry more he pulled it upwards, effectively lifting the broom stick into the air.

You squeezed your eyes on shut, gripping his arm tighter, you felt him place his chin on your shoulder, “it’s okay” he whispered out to you, “no, no it’s not” you muttered in response, slowly opening one eye so that you could look at him, through your peripheral vision “I don’t understand how you could like this” Oliver chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek, you almost looked as if you had been drained of all color.

“We’re not that too far off of the ground” he told you, this caused you to open your other eye and look down at the ground, sure it looked as if you weren’t too far off of the ground but to you it felt as if you were 300 ft above it, you gave a shake of your head, pressing your back into him as much as you possibly could.

“I don’t like it” you admitted, timidly.  
“We’ll just take it slow, don’t need to worry.” He started, his eyes on you fully, “we’ll get am little bit higher each time… if you want to” you didn’t respond for a second as you considered it. Did you want to try it again? No but would do it if you had Oliver with you? Most likely.

“Only if you’re with me” you told him, you could feel his shoulders shake as he chuckles softly “of course I’ll be here for you. I wont let you do this alone when you’re scared of it.”


End file.
